Sway Me Now!
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: Minerva has forgotten how to dance. Albus offers to lend a helping hand. When have we ever known her to turn him down? MMAD.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, though I certainly wouldn't mind owning this song in particular or indeed the characters, I just own the idea.

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I posted anything MMAD and I am sorry for that. But I hope you won't hold that against me, and still give it a read and hopefully a review as well! The story is set at an indefinable time when they were good friends and both work at Hogwarts, but quite early on in both their lives; I hope that makes sense. I heard this song through the TV show "How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria" ages ago, and the song just seemed so perfect I went and found the lyrics, and saved them, but didn't know where to go with it. I had a flash and have finally got to type it up, so please, R&R! Also, just to be clear, I have no idea about dance moves, no idea whether what I'm writing is a dance or anything so I apologise for that. I know it's another song fic, and yes, I should get back to my others, but I need all the opinions I can get. Please! Hope you like it!

**Summary: **Minerva has forgotten how to dance. Albus offers to lend a helping hand. When have we ever known her to turn him down? MMAD.

**Sway Me Now!**

**The MMAD Dance**

"Albus, when I asked for a dance lesson, I didn't think it would require costume and an entire evening lost." Minerva complained, standing with her hands on her hips in the middle her classroom while Albus magically moved all the desks to the walls, with a few well-placed swishes of his wand. He glanced at her with an amused grin but didn't answer until he had completed his task. Until he switched his attention back to her, his Deputy remained looking impatient and even began tapping her foot a little on the hard wood floor, making the sound ever so much louder. However, this did not perturb him. She had asked for these lessons so she was not about to leave over him taking his time.

"Well, I suppose strictly speaking, it wasn't required but you have to admit, that dress is easier to dance in than your usual teaching robes." He commented, finally straightening up and meeting her eyes with that infamous twinkle. She sighed in mock impatience and he grinned, knowing she knew he was telling the truth. He moved to the centre of the room, watching his friend carefully for any sign she was uncomfortable. If she was going to re-learn dancing, she could not do it while being ill at ease. She did have the look of being self-conscious which was to be expected; she did not wear dresses often. Though he had to admit it was worth it.

She looked stunning in the black and red material, the skirt of which brushed her ankles and the short sleeves pooling around her shoulders revealed pale skin he was just dieing to smooth his hands along. He had also donned a slightly different set of robes to his usual, also black and a little formal but was still comfortable enough to move freely in. It had been part of their agreement – if she was to come looking "like a tart" as she put it, he must come "looking like a stiff". He didn't quite understand the terminology and she had laughed when he'd asked her to explain it. He wished he could watch the two of them move together, but also thought how amazing it was going to be dancing with her, and decided he preferred where he was actually going to be. He clipped his heels together and extended a hand, a smile curling his lips as his eyes rose to hers.

_When marimba rhythms start to play,  
Dance with me, make me sway,  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore,  
Hold me close, sway me more,_

The song sprang into being around them both, and she flicked a look around her, for a second only was she surprised, before focussing back on him and her own mouth curved upwards in a smile as well. Her decision made, in his favour, she took the first step towards him, trusting him to do as she had asked and remind her of the steps she had forgotten and hopefully not forgetting their sense at the same time. As he watched her approach to take his hand, a change seemed to pass over her. Any inhibitions she might've had appeared to flow off of her, and by the time she was within arms reach, she was a confidant and commanding presence that reminded him of her teaching aura.

His breathing had quickened as he watched her walk forward, head held high and her sensible heels clicking lightly on the floor with a decisive sound. As she slid her hand into his grasp, he took a chance and tugged the hand closer so she followed it. They were now only a few inches apart, and it became evident her breathing was also a little increased. Maybe what was in the air was as clear as he thought. He raised his other hand and slid it slowly around her waist, waiting for her to bat it away. But she didn't. She let him bring her closer, her beautifully shining eyes resting heavily in his.

He lifted the hand holding hers up and let her dainty little one drop onto his shoulder. Without any prompting, her arms curled a little around his neck so her fingertips were resting on the top of his spine. They were so close now, so close. Albus took a deep breath and stepped forward with his right leg, drawing her with him. He then stepped left with his other foot and applied a light pressure on her hip. She swayed a little and suddenly, they were dancing. He guided her effortlessly around the floor, occasionally just gently moving her hips a little. He also used his leg to push hers further out every now and again, sending his heart beat sky high, and if he wasn't very much mistaken, hers too.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze,  
Bend with me, sway with ease,  
When we dance you have a way with me,  
Stay with me, sway with me,_

He let them just move together for a while, letting her adjust to the tempo and to the feel of the dance. Then, once they were moving completely in time, and with grace, he knew the next move he wanted to try. He tightened his grip on her and slid his arm further around her, warning that they were about to try something a little different. Her eyes had been a little glazed for the last few minutes, her mind obviously on something else (he hoped it wasn't school related) but now she brightened, excited and a little flushed, as he smiled and purposefully stepped quickly between her flying legs. Caught off-guard, she was at his mercy, which was exactly what he wanted. This dance did not just need a connection with your partner but a trust. He wanted to test if she would give him that.

She did. He turned her around and span them both very fast in a few quick circles, their surroundings becoming a blur neither paid attention to, before arresting them into a standstill. She almost didn't stop in time, but she passed the test. She trusted him, enough to not let her fall. Their eyes never parted for a second, hers were questing while his were curious. Now he had an almost preliminary answer, he wanted to know how far she did trust him. They only remained stationary for a few seconds, long enough for them both to catch their breath, then he started their movement again, just simple gliding across the floor. He was waiting to test her again and she knew it.

"Albus-" She began to whisper but he shook his head sharply and she fell silent. He was determined that this was to be about other senses, feeling and listening, not speaking. She accepted that, for the moment, even if he knew she probably didn't appreciate being told not to do something. He guided them out to the centre of the classroom again where he was sure, if this move did not work out as planned, neither of them would get hurt. She sensed something was coming and watched for his signal to be prepared. He again gave a slight squeeze to her hip but did not pause. His other hand rose like lightening and caught the hand on his shoulder, drawing it up and waving it around her head, guiding her into a rather quick twirl, too quick. She had no balance, and he knew that. As soon as she began to lean too far, he slipped a hand behind her and stepped into the fall, catching her just as her eyes began to scream.

_Other dancers may be on the floor,  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you,  
Only you have the magic technique,  
When we sway I go weak,_

She was straight as she fell, a little stiff from fear and though she was regaining her old feel for the movement, there was still hesitation and doubt shading her actions in some places. Now he knew, he would begin teaching, not that she needed a lot of correcting. To some lucky people in this world, dancing comes very naturally and of course, Minerva would be one of them. Though he had a thought that she had never been fond of physical activities. He held her there, off balance for her but resting in the crook of his arm. She was still looking deep in his eyes, searching for something. He let her look, enjoying the surrender she had given him. She recovered enough after a minute and he drew her upright, smiling in a pleased way. Speech was now inevitable but he would do as little as possible.

"That was very well done Minerva. Next time, I will do the same thing but you will know what is coming. Try and bend backwards a little over my arm, it makes it easier on your body and mine." His tone was encouraging, and pleased, raising a blush in her cheeks that he grinned at. There was nothing more that he loved more on Merlin's earth than making Minerva blush. It wasn't something she was particularly fond of doing, he'd noticed, but it caught her off guard and that was always the greatest achievement. Except perhaps dancing this way with her. She seemed a little shaky as she replied, voice quivering with what he hoped was pleasure,

"I don't understand." He could have laughed, that was possibly the first time Minerva McGonagall had ever admitted to anyone she couldn't comprehend something said to her. He took her hand and leant her back again, and still she remained as stiff as a board. Gently, he slid his hand up her arm and then pressed a little on her shoulder, directing her into the more elegant curve over his supporting arm. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, putting her faith in him completely. While her eyes were parted from his, he could not resist running his gaze down her body, as his fingers slithered from her shoulder down. This raised goose bumps along the skin of her arms, he noticed, and was thankful it wasn't just him. He was worried that soon, when the moment to act came, he would make a fool of himself. But if she felt it too…

_I can hear the sound of violins,  
Long before it begins,  
Make me thrill as only you know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now,_

One of her hands lifted and pressed against the side of his head, her fingertips shaking slightly, digging lightly into his skin and he relished in the contact. His own eyes fluttered a little as her skin brushed his cheek and nudged his glasses, as a smile quivered on her lips. He had to admit there was a similar one in his own expression, which he had to quickly mask as her eyes opened and her head raised. He brought her back up straight and, after hesitating only a moment too long, once more took up the usual pose, hand on her hip, hers on his shoulder, as they moved swiftly and easily around her room once more. This time, he decided to push a little. He placed his free hand on her other hip and when it came to an appropriate moment, he moved them for her.

If she objected, she didn't show it. Her eyes were not meeting his anymore, they did not need to, her forehead was almost leaning on him but as he once more lifted her hand from his shoulder and twirled her, her eyes closed. She did what he had asked, she curled over his arm and then they paused. If they had not, Albus would have completely lost the control he already had a very shaky grasp of. The swirl in his mind would have confused him, and he would have done something he would have regretted. The dress she was wearing had a wide v-cut neck and though it did not dip down low at all, Albus was longing to kiss the skin it had revealed, much as his fingertips were lightly caressing her inner arm.

He slowly let her regain balance and straightened them both. Perhaps that was his mistake, because now her eyes could once again meet his and there was too much knowing in those emeralds. Her cheeks were a pretty pink, her lips a rosy red that was just too trying for a human to have to bear. Her hair had come a little loose from the tight bun she had refused to change, claiming practicality, and wild little wisps were teasing him at the edge of her mouth and floating in her eyes. He knew as he looked at her that every thought in his mind was plainly written on his face, every desire, and he wondered if this class had been such a good idea.

_Other dancers may be on the floor,  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you,  
Only you have the magic technique,  
When we sway I go weak,_

"What do…" She started to ask, in a low voice, her hands brushing hairs from his face with movements, which could barely be called touches, leaving him aching, "I want?" It was clever, and so typical of Minerva. He should have known; it didn't reveal anything of her reaction, but clearly spoke to what he wanted as vividly as her dragging eyes did. She could read as easily as he had thought exactly what he was thinking. Albus looked closely at her expression, as dark with need as his, and leaned forward, making sure she could feel his breath on her lips as he answered slowly, drawing out every second before the conclusion, that had been inevitable from the moment she'd stepped into his arms, finally happened.

"You want me to kiss you." He stated unflinchingly, knowing he was right. Knowing it was true of them both and not regretting it.

"So are you going to?" She questioned, barely audible as their eyes were unavoidably drawn to the others', and there was one last lingering second of looking before he answered. He did not hesitate; this was a chance he had been waiting far too long to take if he was completely honest with himself. So, he tilted his head to the left and darted forward the extra inch or so to capture her lips completely and passionately within his own. Within a few seconds, she was moaning into his mouth and questing for entrance. That almost surprised him, but not for long. Thought was dispensed with very quickly once she entered his mouth.

His hands, which had been resting so sedately on her hips, crept around her waist and slid tenderly up her back, the silky material of her dress teasing his fingertips much as her tongue was teasing his. Her fingers dug themselves into his thick hair and curved around the back of his head, bringing him that much closer to her as her knees went a little shaky. He felt the urgency in her touch and his eyes flickered open for a few brief seconds to glance at the magnificent woman in his arms. She was positively glowing, her veiled gaze hiding what he knew to be the reflection of emotions he had buried for countless years.

_I can hear the sound of violins,  
Long before it begins,  
Make me thrill as only you know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now,_

Finally, his brain did manage to communicate the need for air, and they reluctantly parted to breathe, remaining close so they could feel the warmth from the other on their skin, an assurance that this wasn't a dream. Albus managed to drag his eyelids open and he almost gasped as he witnessed the incredible change before him. If he had thought Minerva was beautiful before, there was no word for her now. She literally stole the air from his lungs as her eyes also fluttered up and sought his, the biggest smile he had seen in years pulling her lips upwards. There was a light in her eyes that rivalled the stars, but it wasn't just joy. There was a fire there too, and seduction, and the promise of many sleepless nights spent in each other's arms.

Without a word, he lifted her hand up to his shoulder and tucked his arm around her waist once more. She laughed a little and nodded, ready for their dance to begin again. This time, there was no boundary. His hand brushed from her shoulder to her thigh, sending undeniable tendrils of pleasure rushing through her nerves. Minerva remained focussed on his eyes for a while but he wasn't content with the distance. One taste of her was not enough; he had to get closer again. He tilted his head again and nuzzled her neck, making sure to breath softly on the skin below her ear, questing for a sensitive spot he could tease. Sure enough, she shivered and brushed her own soft nose into his cheek, moving her mouth towards his ear and tugged gently on his earlobe while whispering something, what sounded like nonsense to Albus, into his ear.

"You know, I can think of a much better dance we could be doing, somewhere a little more private?" He whispered suggestively, gliding his teeth over her skin so as not to mark her, but let her know that he had intentions that did not even consider bearing the title 'honourable'. He felt her grin against his cheek and butt her nose against him again in the return action, this time slipping her hips just a little too close to him so he now had nothing to hide. It was her way of telling him that not only was she open to his intentions but had various ones of her own. The very thought made Albus grow hot and cold at the same time.

"Can you indeed Headmaster? Well, I am willing to… learn all you have to offer." She drawled a little into his ear, her tongue nipping out to press gently against a soft spot she couldn't resist. He growled quietly against her throat and, gathering magic around him, transported them smoothly to his quarters, where their dance took on a much less inhibited approach.

_You know how,  
Sway me smooth, sway me now!_


End file.
